A peculiarity of present day culture relates to proper washroom etiquette. Since the advent of indoor plumbing, the use of a washroom has expanded to include a waste facility commonly referred to as a toilet. For purposes of saving on space, cost of installation, and maintenance, it is common for a washroom to have a single toilet shared by both males and females. For this reason, commonly accepted toilet construction is to accommodate both male and females using a fixed water basin with a hinged seat/seat cover.
The hinged seat/seat cover benefits the male who has an ability to use the toilet with the seat in a raised position. This leads to a conflict in that it is deemed proper etiquette for the male to return the seat to a horizontal position for the benefit of the female. While some males are accustomed to performing this task, it is not uncommon for males to forget or lack the courtesy to accomplish such a task. For this reason, a number of devices for automatically lowering of a toilet seat have been patented. All such devices have a common goal in lowering or closing of the toilet seat upon flushing of the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,120 discloses a toilet seat closing device incorporating a reversible direct current motor which is coupled to a ratcheting clutch mechanism attached to the toilet seat. The problem arises in that electricity is not commonly available close to the toilet. Installation necessitates either an electrical cable drawn through the washroom or an electrical socket placed near the toilet. In either event, electricity and water can lead to a dangerous situation as it is not uncommon for a toilet to overflow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,216 discloses a compressible actuator positioned within the water closet capable of sending air pulses to a bladder placed between the water closet and seat cover. When the actuator is sufficiently compressed it expands the bladder causing the seat cover to be pushed closing the seat. A problem with this device is that no provision is made to set the seat down gently allowing the possibility that such a quick closure will cause the base of the toilet to shatter. Thus, this disclosure requires the use of enlarged bumpers placed beneath the seat so as to cushion the impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,653 discloses an energy transceiver comprised of a spring with a pressure plate acting as its seat in a controlled drum. The energy transceiver accumulates potential energy released by the toilet seat during the descent to a point where closure of the seat stops the operating fluid thereby releasing the energy accumulated therein. This device is unique, yet quite complicated and by its very nature necessitating direct connection to the water which may lead to early fouling of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,593 discloses still another automatic closure device for toilet seats. This embodiment discloses the use of a weight having a specific gravity slightly higher than water. A cable is attached between the weight and the seat allowing for the lowering of the seat. When the toilet is flushed the water table in the water closet increases the force supplied by the weight and pulls on the cable. While an objective of the disclosure is simplicity, it is noted that proper positioning of a weight and pulley mechanism must be performed for operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,814 discloses yet another seat closing device. This disclosure allows for closure by use of a water actuated piston which couples to the pressure side of an incoming water line. While this invention has greatly simplified devices of the prior art, it still requires coupling to a component that may lead to subsequent problems. Namely, any time a component that has movable parts coupled to water has a possibility of leaking which may result in flooding of the bathroom. In addition, despite the simplicity of the disclosure the necessity remains that a water line must be spliced and pressure tubing installed for handling of water pressure.
Thus, what is needed in the art is an inexpensive automatic toilet seat closing device that does not require water or electricity to operate with conventional water closet toilets as well as with toilets having non-conventional flushing mechanisms.